The prevalence of overweight and obesity in the United States makes obesity a leading public health problem. The United States has the highest rates of obesity in the developed world. From 1980 to 2002, obesity doubled in adults and overweight prevalence tripled in children and adolescents (See, e.g., Ogden et al., JAMA 295 (13): 1549-55). From 2003-2004, of “children and adolescents aged 2 to 19 years, 17.1% were overweight . . . and 32.2% of adults aged 20 years or older were obese” (See, e.g., Ogden et al., 2006, JAMA 295 (13): 1549-55). The prevalence in the United States continues to rise.
Overweight and obese individuals are at increased risk for many diseases and health conditions including hypertension (high blood pressure), osteoarthritis (a degeneration of cartilage and its underlying bone within a joint), type 2 diabetes, coronary heart disease, stroke, gallbladder disease, and respiratory problems.
An Emergency Medical Technician (EMT) is an emergency responder trained to provide medical services to the ill and injured. Once thought of as an “ambulance driver or attendant,” the modern EMT performs many more duties than in the past, and responds to many types of emergency calls, including medical emergencies, hazardous materials exposure, mass casualty/triage events, childbirth, patient transport, fires, rescues, injuries, trauma and other types of calls. EMTs may be part of an Emergency Medical Service (EMS), hospital-based EMS, fire department, or independent response team.
EMTs are trained in practical emergency medicine and skills that can be deployed within a rapid time frame. In general, EMT intervention aims to expedite the safe and timely transport of a subject (e.g., to a hospital for definitive medical care, or from one location to another).
Thus, EMTs and others responsible for transporting patients must be able to deal with the weight of a subject being transported. Moreover, once a subject is loaded onto a cot for transport, EMTs and others involved in patient transport must be able to raise and lower a cot bearing a subject to various heights above the ground (e.g., raise the cot to a height to be loaded into the back of an ambulance). In view of the fact that obesity problems continue to rise in the United States as well as other developed countries, and that these subjects appear to be more prone to a need for emergency medical care, EMTs and other emergency medical service personnel are encountering the need to lift and transport heavier patients. This in turn has led to injuries (e.g., musculoskeletal injuries) as a result of overexertion lifting becoming one of the most common injuries in the EMT/EMS workforce.